It's All In The Cards
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: What happened when Catwoman wake up to find herself face to face with one of Gotham's deadliest criminal. One-shot. R&R.


**Hey, The Jonny T Factor with a quick one shot. Well, I'm really excited about the new villains for the next Batman movie, "The Dark Knight Rises". So, I decided that maybe one of the new villains should meet one of the old. That's all I can say. Hope you enjoy**.

* * *

Her hands were bound tightly behind the chair she was sat in. Her blond hair slipped through some of the rips in her mask. Her right eye blackened by a horrific blow to the face. Her red lips even redder from the blood leaking from her mouth. Every bit of her body screamed for mercy. This of course, was Catwoman herself. Her eyes open, though her sight was very blurry. She tries to raise her head, but her neck was too weak. She sees a blurry figure in her field of vision.

"Oh good, you're awake." the figure says. Catwoman starts to fade away, but the figure pats her on the cheek. "Hey, don't fall asleep." he orders, "You might have a concussion. Sleep wouldn't be a good idea."

"What... do you want... with me?" Catwoman questions, struggling against the ropes that bind her. She could make a smile on the figure's face out through her blurry vision.

"I want to learn the truth." the figure answers.

"The truth... about what?" Catwoman replies. The figure then back hands her. "AAHH!" she cries.

"Don't play dumb!" the figure says, "I want to know about the Batman."

"What?" Catwoman questions, spitting out blood, "What about him? And who the hell are you?" The figure strolls away from her.

"Word spreading around the Underworld is that you and the Bat have a little thing." the figure informs, "I'm sure he knows who you are, and I'm sure you know who he is." The figure strolls back over to Catwoman. "Miss... Kyle." the figure says, removing her mask. Catwoman's vision soon restores itself, now seeing the true face of her kidnapper. She could see the figure was a man with greasy blond hair, poorly dyed green, and was very messy. His face was painted white, though some of the paint was flaking off. Black liner surround his eyes. And a large red smeared smile was painted over his lips and scarred cheeks. He wore a purple coat, purple pants with a chain attached, and a green vest over a blue patterned shirt. The man picks up camera and holds it up to his eye. "Say cheese!" the man says, then takes a picture of Catwoman, "Would you like a copy? Hee, hee, hee!" Catwoman looks at him in utter discuss.

"I don't know who Batman is!" Catwoman informs. The man strolls over to Catwoman, grabbing her by her hair and ripping her head backwards. "AAHH!" Catwoman cries.

"You know, I don't like liars." the man informs, getting close to Catwoman's face, "But... maybe I don't want you to ruin the surprise." He gently starts to stroke her hair. "Maybe... I have the Bat remove his own mask, in exchange for your life." he says, "Hell, maybe I'll unmask him myself in front of the whole world. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see his sweet little pussy cat get hurt. Well... at least not anymore, heh, heh, heh!" He gently starts to stroke her cheek with his purple gloved hand.

"You don't know anything about me or Batman." Catwoman says, "He won't show his face to anyone for anything."

"Is that so?" the man replies, "Well, we'll see about that." The man strolls over to a table and picks up a video camera that was attached to a tripod. He sets it up in front of Catwoman. He looks over at Catwoman. "Almost forgot." he informs, strolling over to her and putting her mask back on, "Don't wanna spoil the surprise." He returns to the camera and turns it on. He strolls into the view of the camera, then over to the side of the chair bound Catwoman. "Batman, Batman... Batman." the man says into the camera, "Did you really think that locking me away at Arkham would really be the end of it? No, no... you're better than that. But it was a pretty good try. But of course, like all you other plans to make Gotham a better place, it failed." He then strokes the back of Catwoman's mask. "But I see you've found a new little playmate." the man informs, "I guess Rachel wasn't that important to you after all. Or maybe you just have a thing for people in latex, ha, ha, ha!" He looks over at her, then leans closer to the camera. "Just between you and me, I think she's a little too kinky for my taste." He circles around to the other side of Catwoman. "Now, I thought you were a little better than this." he informs, "I mean, you can't really be in love with this." Catwoman gives him a dirty look, the man smiles. He pulls a deck of cards from his coat pocket. "Though, maybe she completes you in a way." he informs, "Maybe you're the..." he pulls a card from the deck and holds it up, "King of spades. Maybe Rachel Dawes was the..." he pulls another card and shows it, "Queen of hearts." he flings the card at the camera, "But there's no real match there, is there? No, no, but maybe Harvey Dent was." he pulls another card, "The King of diamonds." he reveals a second card behind the first, "Or maybe the King of clubs." he then tears the two cards in haft, "Or maybe..." he places two of the hafts together, "He's both, hee, heeee, hee!" he flings them at the camera, "Now, that just leaves your pretty pussy friend right here. Maybe she's the..." he pulls another card, "Queen of spades." he places the two spade cards together, "Somehow, you two must complete each other. Now, where do I come into this?" he pulls one finally card from the deck, showing a joker card, "I'm the greatest card you'll ever find in the deck. It always shows up when you least expect it." He pulls a lighter from his coat, and sets fire to all three cards. He turns to Catwoman, who's still weak and helpless. He then flings the whole deck of cards at Catwoman. "But, I didn't just send you this tape to talk about cards." the man informs, "I have what you want, and you have what I want. How about a little trade. Batman's mask comes off, or I prove that cats don't always land on their feet. You have 24 hours. I'm a man of my word." The man strolls over to the camera and shuts it off.

"What now?" Catwoman questions, "You gonna wait until Batman shows up?"

"No, no, I'm about finished here." the man informs. Catwoman's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're kidding me, right?" Catwoman replies, "I thought you were going to get Batman to remove his mask!" The man starts laughing a little.

"Do you really think I want it to be that easy?" the man questions, "Sometimes you just gotta play mind games. Plus, if you use the same joke twice, it gets doll. No... I'm just gonna make the Bat's blood pressure rise this time. Once I drop this tape of at Gotham Central, I'm gone."

"So, you're not going to kill me?" Catwoman replies.

"Not today." the man informs, picking a crowbar up from off the table, "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give you your welcome present." Catwoman's eyes widen in fear. "By the way... my names the Joker." the man informs. Catwoman starts to shake in fear. The Joker cocks his head to the side. "You look nervous." he says, "Is it the scars?" Catwoman didn't answer, she only struggled against the ropes. "My father owned a repair shop. And he barely got any business, so he had to take chances with keeping up the payments. So... he got involved with loan sharks. Borrowing hundred and thousand of dollars. Always taking a risks. He paid back most of his debts. But after awhile, he began falling behind. The debts kept adding up and daddy couldn't pay the cost. So, one day... a few men came into the shop. I was helping my father that day. They locked the front door, and took us to the back room. My father begged for more time, but they said it was to late. They sat me down and tied my hands behind my back. They grabbed a crowbar off the table." he waves around the crowbar in his hand, "They reared it back." he rears the crowbar back, "And... they struck!" He swings the crowbar, hitting Catwoman hard in the side of her face.

"AAAHH!" Catwoman cries in pain.

"Again!" Joker yells, striking Catwoman again.

"AHH!" Catwoman cries again.

"And again, and again, and again, and again!" Joker repeats, hitting her four more times. Tears stream down her masked face. Blood drips from her nose.

"Please, no more!" Catwoman sobs, "I'll do anything!"

"HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, that's funny!" the Joker laughs, "My father said the same thing!" He hits her again. "And they continued, laughing while they did it!" he continues, "Then, they pulled out a knife." he pulls a knife out from his coat pocket, "Then they asked, "Why so serious"? They put the blade in my mouth." he forces the blade into Catwoman's mouth, "Why so serious? Then they leaned into my ear and whispered, "Let's put a smile on that face". And... why so serious?" Joker pulls the blade from Catwoman's mouth. He strolls over to his camera and pops out the tape. "Well, it's been fun." he informs, "But you know how it is. So much to do and so little time to do them." He strolls back over to Catwoman, who was starting to pass out. She looks up at him. "Welcome to Gotham." Joker says, holding the crowbar up, "Oh, and tell Batsy I said hello. HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" With one finally blow, Catwoman was out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
